Enamorado de sakura
by saku-love
Summary: Él sabia que estaba mal... Pero que podía hacer si se había enamorado de una humana ?
1. aparición

Resumen:

Él sabia que estaba mal... Pero que podía hacer si se había enamorado de una humana ?

Aclaraciones:

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoº** = cambio de escenario

**_cursiva _**= pensamientos personajes / inner sakura

los personajes no son míos, son del señor kishimoto-san. disfruten de leer, espero que les guste es mi primer fic

** Enamorado de sakura**

* * *

La observaba cada noche desde la ventana. Se veía tan hermosa tranquilamente durmiendo. Observándola se ponía a pensar las maneras de acercarse pero ninguna la gustaba, sabia que ella sabia de la existencia de los vampiros. La hermana de ella era uno. Se lo contó tras un accidente con mi hermano, su novio.

-Que hermosa es...- Pensaba sasuke

sasuke vio que se despertaba sakura y desapareció.

****

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoººoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

sakura se despertó, se sentía por la ventana pero no había nadie. Se levanto y fue a la cocina a beber agua y volvió a su cuarto.  
Cada noche se sentía observada pero no había nadie en la ventana. Se preguntaba si era su hermana.

-Se lo preguntare mas tarde- Subió de nuevo a su habitación y me volvió a dormir.

Mas tarde

Sakura bajo a desayunar y encontró a su hermana en la cocina desayunando, ella ya había preparado el desayuno de sakura.

-Buenos días sakura - La saludo su hermana.

-Buenos días Konan - contesto ella, sentándose delante de su hermana a desayunar.

-Te noto preocupada, te pasa algo sakura ? -le pregunto konan.

-Es solo que cada noche noto que alguien me observa desde la ventana y me preguntaba si eras tu -

-Yo no soy, sabes que me la paso con itachi - le contesto konan entre sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Lo se, solo quería preguntarte- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-Tal ves tengas un pretendiente- Bromeo konan -Bueno me voy a trabajar- le sonrió -Mira de descubrir el misterioso admirador- Se fue riendo

-Que bromista ella...- Termino de desayunar. se fue a reglar la casa ya que tenia vacaciones de verano.

****

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoººoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Frustrado entro en su cuarto. golpeando su saco de boxeo con el cual descargaba todo tu frustración.

-POR QUE NO SE LO PUEDO DECIR!- golpe

Entro itachi en su cuarto asustado por que su hermano grito.

-Que te pasa sasuke, cada día estas mas insoportable...-

-Nada...-

-Ya claro... y por ''nada'' golpeas el saco?- Pregunto irónico itachi

-hmp-

-Ya se... la chica que te gusta se te resistió ?- Pregunto itachi bromista.

-Como sabes eso!- sonrojado -Di-digo no eso- Mirando a otro lado.  
Itachi lo miro irónico -No se me resistió...Es solo que no le puedo decir que me gusta...-frustrado, triste.

-Porque no le dejar una nota diciendo que te gusta y con una flor, en la ventana?  
Ademas... Quien es la desafortunada ?- Itachi bromeo en lo ultimo.

-La hermana de Konan, sakura- sonrojado

-Valla...Ve a por ella tigre ;D- Lo animo -tengo que trabajar, no destroces la casa- Se fue.

En la noche  
Sasuke estaba en la ventana de sakura, sabia que ella estaba en la ducha, así que era el momento perfecto para dejarle la nota. Se escondió. 

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo ºoºoºoººoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

sakura salia de la ducha envuelta en su toalla. Vio una rosa en la ventana, acercándose, vio la nota:

No sabia como decírtelo...  
Me gusta de hace tiempo, no pretendo ser grosero...  
Soy sasuke, no se si sabes quien soy.  
Espero que nos podamos llevar bien  
Sasuke

Al leer la nota se sorprendió, sonrojada -Cla-claro que se quien eres bobo...- Susurro. Le dio la vuelta a la nota. -Oh~ - detrás decía:

Me gustaría ser algo mas que amigos  
Susurrarle al viento tu respuesta o si lo prefieres nombrarme,  
estoy cerca, pero tampoco te asustes, no estoy mirándote

Todo eso a ella lo encontraba emocionante y un poco excitante.

-Así que mi admirador eres tu...No lo lo puedo creer-

INNER: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *-*

-D: ya apareciste loca?-

INNER: a quien llamas loca ¬¬ ?

-A ti, loca ¬¬

INNER: soy tu XD

-...-

INNER: volviendo al tema. Mi sasuke-kun me ama! *-*

-Perdona ? quien dijo que era tuyo ? en todo caso sera nuestro. Ademas quien dijo que estamos enamoradas de el?

INNER: no seas mentirosa... sabemos que lo sabemos desde la primera vez que lo vimos aquella vez, a escondidas cuando konan se fue a ver a Itachi, que la esperaba fuera, él estaba a su lado, nosotras fuimos a mirar y escuchamos a konan saludarlo. eh!

-Vale, Vale, me pillaste...- sonrojada - entonces que lo nombramos?

INNER: Siiiiiiii! kyaaa! *-*

-Bueno tu elegiste inner loca...-susurrando- Sasuke ? - Mirando por la ventana

-Aquí estoy... -apareciendo delante suya en el árbol

-Pa-pasa...- se aparto sonrojada

El salto dentro de su cuarto. -Sabes quien soy ? sabes que soy..-

Ella le tapo los labios con el dedo -Si lo se...- sonrojada -Eres el vampiro del cual me enamore, pero no sabia como decírtelo ya que solo te vi una vez- sonrojada

-Bueno ya me tienes aquí y estaremos juntos si tu lo quieres, pero no pienso morderte.. Seria muy peligroso, ya que tendríamos que pedir permiso a tu hermana y al consejo- mirándola -Eres hermosa...- Le acaricia la mejilla

-Gra-gracias - Sonrojada

-No hay que agradecer- La besa suavemente -Me gustas y me atraes mucho pero no kiero apresurar las cosas...- sonrojado

-Pues yo si quiero que se apresuren las cosas, estoy enamorada de ti hace mucho tiempo y te tengo muchas ganas- sonrojada

* * *

**Continuara...**

huy huy huy, fuerte confesiones ... que pasara ?  
espero sus reviews


	2. ?

Estaban a oscuras.

-Sa-sakura... no podemos hacer esto...- sasuke se estremecía al sentir las lamidas de sakura en su cuello

- ¿Porque no ? si no hay nadie en casa. Mi hermana salio - Seguía lamiendo el cuello a Sasuke y lo empujo sobre la cama.

-Va Sasuke-kun - sonrojada. Sentada sobre las caderas de él. -No te gusto ? -

- Skarura, me gustas mucho y haces que me estremezca y me existe - sasike le acariciaba la mejilla a sakura.

Mientras se besaban -Sakura ya estoy en casa!- se escucho a konan hablar desde la puerta de la entrada. Ellos se sobresaltaron asustados. Konan hiva hacia la habitación de sakura.

-Ya se- susurraba sakura- métete debajo mi cama ? - levantándose de encima de él.

- Sakura recuerda que también es vampiro tu hermana puede olerme - se quejaba sasuke.

Al rato entraba konan en su cuarto

-O sasuke no esperaba verte aquí- dirigiéndose a sasuke que estaba sentado en el suelo en frente de sakura - veo que no estas sola- bromeo konan a sakura

-Quieres cenar sasuke ? fui al mercado a por la cena de sakura y luego iba con tu hermano a cazar, vienes con nosotros ?- pregunto konan a sasuke.

-No gracias konan ya cene, case antes de venir aquí, para poder estar con ella- dijo sasuke mirando a sakura sonrojado.

-_ Que tiernos se ven jiji _- pensaba konan- bueno entonces los dejo ¬¬ y no hagan nada malo soy vampiro no lo olviden - kona se fue a la cocina

Ellos se quedaron ahí mirándose rojos como tomates, el calenton había pasado un poco así que estaban avergonzados.

-Sakura..- comenzó a decir sasuke - me gustaría pedirle a tu hermana que me deje estar contigo, quiero ir despacio contigo no quiero hacerte daño- decía sonrojado

-Seria buena idea - sonrojada - Dormirás conmigo esta noche ? prometo estarme quieta y ser buena - lo meraba a los ojos

- Vale ..- se acerco a ella y la beso externamente - vamos a bajo, tienes que comer - la tomo de la mano y ambos bajaron a la cocina

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

En la cocina estaban Itachi y Konan hablando

-Me da miedo que les pase algo malo a ellos dos- Dijo Konan preocupada.

-Tranquila ya son mayorcitos ademas sasuke no le haría daño a sakura, esta enamorado de ella- La tranquilizaba Itachi

-Y sakura de el ... solo espero que se lleven bien- decía acabando de hacerle la cena a sakura

**Al rato**

- Qui rico huele *-* - decía sakura entrando en la cocina, sasuke la seguía riendo

-Jeje tranquila sakura tu comida ya esta lista - le decía konan poniéndole el plato encima la mesa para que cenara

-Pero antes de cenar...- sasuke abrazo a sakura por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de sakura - me das permiso para salir con sakura, konan ? -le pregunto sasuke a konan.

Iticha y Konan se miraban sorprendidos.

-Esta bien solo si prometes no hacerle daño y no convertirla a menos que ella este de acuerdo, de lo contrario te are picadillo- le contesto konan a sasuke con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-Tranquila cuñada yo nunca le haría daño a sakura la amo con toda mi alma y nunca la convertiré, la amo para toda la eternidad le contesto sasuke seguro de si mismo, abrazando a sakura mas fuerte contra su pecho- la haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo

sakura estaba muy sonrojada y le sonaron las tripas

-Creo que mejor sea que comas- Le dijo sasuke a sakura sonriendo

sakura dijo que si con la cabeza, sonrojada

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**Continuara...**

por fin están juntos como dios manda... que pasara ?

sakura sera convertida?

no olviden comentar


End file.
